The Letter
by FleurHartz
Summary: A fun little R/H story. Hope ya like it, please r/r!


  
Hermione woke up very late one Saturday morning at nearly   
the end of their sixth year. She looked around her room in   
the Gryffindor tower, and saw that everyone else was already   
gone and probably at the Great Hall for breakfast. Getting   
lazily out of bed, she suddenly spotted a letter on her bedside   
table. All that was written on the front was Hermione.   
It looked like Ron's handwriting.  
Curiously, she picked up the letter and opened it.   
One sheet of folded parchment was inside. She took it out and   
unfolded it. She was indeed right. The letter was from Ron.  
"Odd." She mused to herself, and began to read.  
Hermione-  
All right, you're probably thinking, "What? Ron Weasley,   
writing a letter? What would he say in a letter that he couldn't   
say to my face?" Well, just a moment, I'm getting there. Blimey,   
this is harder than I thought. But it is something that needs to   
be said, and that's what this letter's for. I know if I tried to   
explain this to your face, I'd mess up everything and this is   
something I want to do right. Now you're probably even more   
confused. I'm not very good at this sort of thing. (What sort of   
thing? Hold on, I'm almost done rambling)   
Okay, last night, I was sitting up in my room thinking.   
(I know, what a shock) Anyway, I was thinking about Quidditch   
or something, and all of sudden, you wandered into my head.   
(Not literally. That would be kind of disgusting. All right,   
enough!) I'm so terrible at this! But, back to what I was saying.   
Suddenly, I started thinking about you, or more distinctly, us.   
Now don't drop the letter. Let me explain. For some reason, I  
started thinking about back in fourth year, you know, when you   
and Krum went to the Yule Ball together? Well, we never really   
talked after our big row, and I thought I had some explaining to   
do. But I was too immature and embarrassed to talk about it, but   
now I am ready to do some explaining. So here goes. I did a lot   
of thinking about why I would get so upset over you and Krum.   
I mean, you're one of my best friends and he (WAS) one of my   
favorite Quidditch players. So I should have been happy, right?   
That would be the logical thing. But I wasn't happy. I was so   
mad that I could hardly see straight. And jealous and a lot of   
other things. And that got me to thinking. (again! Dangerous, I know)   
So, back to last night. I hadn't really sorted out all my feelings   
or even really thought much about it, because I didn't want to.   
But last night, I did. And I feel like there's something I need   
to tell you.  
I finally decided that the only reason I would feel that way   
is if I wasn't being completely honest with myself, or you. And I   
wasn't. I know we fight a lot. But that doesn't change the way   
I feel about you-or have been feeling about you for awhile now.   
Let me explain. I don't like you just as a friend, Hermione.   
Don't get me wrong-you're my best friend in the whole world other   
than Harry and I feel like I know you better than anyone and you me.   
But I feel a lot more than friendship for you. I think you know what   
I mean. I love you as a friend, but I'm also in love with you.   
There. I said it. And it's true. Trust me, I wouldn't do all this   
if it wasn't! So now that I've told you how I feel, there's only   
one thing left. You've got to tell me how you feel about me. Don't   
feel bad if you don't like- or for that matter, love- me back.   
This is just getting things out in the open. I think we would be   
really great together, Hermione, but if you don't want to be   
anything more than friends, I totally understand. Just please-  
you've got to tell me how you feel, no matter how harsh it is.   
I can't just keep wondering.  
-Ron  
  
Hermione looked at the letter, completely floored. She couldn't   
believe it. It was as if Ron had read her mind! She suddenly started   
crying out of pure happiness, and then embarrassed by her sentimental   
reaction, quickly wiped her eyes. Then, remembering there was no one   
to be embarrassed by, she started crying again, a big grin on her face.   
All she needed now was just a moment alone with Ron to tell him that   
she felt-and had felt for probably just as long as he had- exactly   
like he did. She quickly changed into her favorite shirt and jeans,   
and tied on her black robes. Pulling her hair into a ponytail, she   
dashed down the stairs. She didn't really know where or how she was   
going to tell him, but she was definitely going to somehow.  
After going through the portrait hole and receiving "And what's   
got you in such a chipper mood?" from the Fat Lady, Hermione set   
off to find Ron.  
When turning a corner, she suddenly bumped into someone. A tall,   
red-haired someone. Ron saw who he had run into, a instantly   
turned into a sputtering idiot.  
"H-Hermione, good morning, er...did you get letter? Er, I mean,   
did you get my letter?" He had now practically turned crimson.  
Hermione watched with amusement.  
"Yes, I got your letter." She said, smiling widely.  
"Well?" Ron said, looking both excited and nervous.  
And suddenly, Hermione seized Ron by the shoulders and kissed him.   
When they finally broke apart, neither really knew what to say.   
"Should I take that as a yes?" Ron said after they both stood   
there awkwardly with identically happy smiles.  
"I suppose so." Hermione laughed.   
"You know, Hermione, we should've done that a long time ago."   
Ron said, taking her hand as they started to walk off down the hall.  
"Yes, that was rather fun, wasn't it?" Hermione said with a grin.  
"I think this is going to work out, you and me." Ron told her.  
"You think?"   
"Yeah, I do, Hermione. I really do."  
And slinging a long arm around her shoulders, they walked off   
together, and Hermione truly believed Ron was right.  



End file.
